Anonymous Love Letter
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: Her love for her was a slow process but when it happened, it happened. She could never tell her, though. Never.


**Author's Notes: I decided to try and write about some characters as much as I can. You know, to branch away from doing just Gwen and a select few characters. Or, at least I'm going to try my best. I decided to do DiaxGina. Because they are cute together~. Really, it's one-sided, but it's there if you squint.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, blah blah, you know the drill. I got the prompt from the otpprompts tumblr. That will be where I get a lot of my otp prompt from now on.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>No one could ever see her beauty, but Dia did. Every day, when she swept the front of the villa, she could see it. The way the morning sun shone down on her, making her seem like the Harvest Goddess herself. This was something that no one else in the valley would ever be able to see. This was something reserved for her and her alone. There was no way she would ever share it.<p>

Dia let out a sigh and left her window. Dia had been harboring feelings for Gina for some time. When they started, she knew that she couldn't rein them in. Truthfully, she didn't try. She didn't want to try. Was there something wrong in loving your best friend this way? Gina had been around her since she was a little girl and had always taken care of her. How could Dia not love her?

"This is ridiculous. How in the world could Gina ever love a girl like me. Always stuck in her fantasies." She fell back on her bed and stared up at the beautiful green canopy. Perhaps this was her fate. Perhaps she was always meant to love Gina from afar. The thought of the maid marrying someone else tore her to pieces, though.

If Gina left the villa to start her new life, would she ever see her again? Would she even want to see Dia? She would no longer be a maid or a caretaker. It would make sense if she didn't.

Dia shut her eyes tightly, willing her tears to stay in place. "Oh, stop this, Dia. You are simply thinking foolishness," she said to herself. Everyone needed a pep talk once in a while. This was something the farmer Toy had told her. Since she couldn't talk to anyone about her problem, she needed to give it to herself.

"If Gina is to marry anyone, it is for the best. ... But you certainly must tell her how you feel."

With this new revelation, she quickly sat up. That was exactly what she had to do. Dia jumped off her bed and quickly ran to her desk. Rummaging around, she found a piece of stationary and a pen. "I'll write it anonymously. She'll never know it was me," she whispered to herself as she sat down.

She then realized she faced a new problem.

The stationary in her hands was a kind that only Dia purchased. Whenever the traveling merchant of her family comes by, he always has a whole stack for her. If she wrote her feelings to Gina on this, she would surely know who it was from.

"This won't do..." she muttered, standing up. With a new resolve, Dia hurried out of her room and down the stairs. "Martha, I will return in a moment." The elderly woman had no chance to question her before she quickly hurried out the door.

"Ah, Miss Dia! Is everything ok?" Gina asked, ceasing her duties at once.

It took all of her willpower to not admit to Gina right then and there. She knew it wouldn't be wise, though. "Everything is fine. I'm off to take care of an errand. I will return soon." Quickly, even quicker than she had left he house, she walked through the archway and down the path. She didn't want to answer any questions about what she was doing.

Dia quickly made her way through the valley and to her prime destination. Lyla's flowers always looked lovely. Their owner was just as lovely as they were. Lyla sang a small tune as she watered them. She was completely unaware of the world around her. All that mattered was her flowers. Dia suppose it was how she could be when she was reading.

"Good morning, Lyla."

The pink haired woman smiled up at her, not at all surprised by her presence. Dia wondered how she did it. "Hm? Good morning, Dia. What can I do for you this beautiful morning?" She giggled, gripping the spout of her watering can with her other hand. "It isn't every day that you come down to visit me."

Now that she was here, Dia was nervous. How could she ever tell Lyla what she was here for? It was simply paper, but what if she asked about it? If she asked why she needed it, Dia would have to lie to her. "I came here for some stationary. That is, if you have any."

Lyla tilted her head to the side. "Hm? Stationary? Give me a moment." She placed the watering can down and walked into her home. Dia waited only for three minutes before Lyla returned. In her hand was a few pieces of pink paper decorated with flowers. "Is this enough?"

Dia's spirit lifted when she had seen the pieces of paper. "It's wonderful. Thank you, Lyla."

"It's nothing at all," she said, handing her the paper. "I hope you enjoy it."

Already her plan was almost done. Taking the paper, she quickly rushed away from the florist. There wasn't much time left. As she approached the villa, she ran past Gina and into the house. She couldn't see the paper or everything would be ruined. Running up the stairs, not even saying hello to Martha, she ran into her room and locked the door.

Her heart was beating in her chest.

Dia had to do this now or her courage would fail her.

Sitting at her desk, she grabbed her pen and quickly wrote what she was feeling, doing her very best to make sure her feelings came across. When she finished it, she set her pen down and let out a sigh. It was finally done.

After she neatly folded the paper, she stood up and walked to the door. By this time, Gina would be in the kitchen helping her grandmother. That was more than enough time to pin the paper somewhere she would see it. She silently descended the stairs. From where she stood, she could see Gina and Martha in the kitchen. She kept an eye on them as she walked to the living room, pinned the note to the door and walked into the room.

It wouldn't be long before Gina came in with her lunch. All she could do was wait.

She grabbed a book from the many shelves in the room and sat on the couch. Time passed by slowly and she hardly read her book at all. Dia waited to hear Gina's surprised yelp and to see her walking into the room, her face red with embarrassment. There was nothing more she wanted to see.

"What is this...? Oh...!"

There it was.

Dia's eyes remained on her book as Gina walked in. When she finally looked up, she was instantly disappointed to see that her friends face wasn't red at all. Instead, she wore a look of confusion. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh, not really, Miss Dia..." Gina answered, placing the tray of food down on the table. Between her fingers rested the letter. "It seems that someone has left a letter on the door... addressed to me..."

She tilted her head to the side. "But...?" Was something wrong with her letter? Had she managed to let it slip that she was the one who wrote it?

"I... I can't understand it..."

What?

"May I see it?" Gina didn't hesitate to give her the letter. As soon as she opened it, Dia could see what she meant. In her hastiness, all of Dia's precious words looked like chicken scratch and could hardly be read at all. No wonder Gina looked so confused when she walked in. How foolish of her. "It's a shame we cannot read it," Dia said, trying to clear her dry throat. "It could be interesting to read what they had to say. Do you know who it is from?"

"I don't, Miss," Gina said, pouting.

"A shame."


End file.
